Unexpected
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [OneShot][Femmeslash High K Plus to T Rating][Love Hina] A typical and normal day in Hinatasou. And Kitsune discovered something that was always there.


Unexpected

written by Shaun Garin

Love Hina is owned and created by Ken Akamatsu. All characters and places used are of their respective creators. Characterization is utilized to it's fullest extent, and the relationships used here have one or two feet into the implied relationship.

* * *

I honestly didn't see this coming. Not one bit.

Sure there were hints, but somehow I ignored it for the ongoing soap opera that was Keitaro and Naru. Ah, Keitaro. Always managing to make things worse when the situation couldn't get any more worse.

For all of my time watching these two love birds scamper around like little insane ants in a weird colony of maniacs, I didn't see it.

It had been a warm summer day when I discovered the relationship that had brewed underneath our scopes for the last few years. Hot and muggy, I stumbled towards the summer springs that Keitaro had installed. Well, not really installed, more like created a large hole when Naru's super sonic punch knocked him out of the inn and sent him careeming into a bare spot on the side of the springs.

It was here where I heard voices from the springs. The light soprano of Su and the alto of Motoko. They were talking in low tones and I strained to listen while undressing for the pool.

The words became indistinct as I peered around the sliding doors. Voyeuristic tendencies? Aw, all is fair in life I always say.

I must have dropped something that made them look up as I scampered behind the door, hoping to kami-sama that they hadn't seen me.

Motoko looked around, but I was sure she hadn't detected me. Those Shinmei Ryu skills of hers were top notch and I was certain she knew I was there.

Shrugging, she turned back to Su who sat next to her, and resumed their make out session.

I peered again. Yeah, they were going at it. Like cats in heat. It was erotic with Motoko's white skin and Su's deeply tanned lines meshing into a dance. My heart pounded in my chest as I slipped out of the changing room, pausing to grab a towel for myself.

Tama-chan landed on my shoulder as I patted the little flying hot springs turtle on the head. She made her "myuh!" sound and chirped. Nudging my chin with a flipper, I scratched her on the head. "What am I going to do, Tama-chan?"

That night, I couldn't look those two straight. The sight of them doing naughty things to each other that I constantly said Naru and Keitaro would do was mind boggling. I knew Su had some of those bisexual tendencies but I never thought Motoko would get over her pining for Keitaro. Had the whole incident at Su's homeland pushed Motoko into a woman's arms?

Those two had a light in their eyes that night. Something told me that they were happy the way they were now. I couldn't blame them. Keitaro was family to us and more to Naru. Also equally important was that many of us loved him in the romantic sense. I kept teasing Shinobu that she would fall into the arms of Nyamo sooner or later though the dark haired girl denied any tendencies of that nature.

Mutsumi was another factor that had stepped aside a year ago. The flighty girl was the top competitor for Keitaro's love, next to Keitaro's sister Kanako who had a definite brother complex. Me? I was never really in the running anyhow. I care for him as a sister to a brother and would cheerfully de-ball him if he ever hurt Naru. Although I think those two have a bit of a pain fetish or something the way they act with each other. Takes Keitaro to endure five attacks via kick or punch before he can land a kiss lately.

Su and Motoko. They seem so right as they walk away together. No one really noticed them getting closer over the years. As I follow them discretely, we round the corner and Motoko clears her throat. "I know you are there."

Damn! Sliding out of the darkness; one of the tricks that I had picked up from Motoko so many years ago that helped me get around all of a sudden at times, I grinned and propped my head up with my arms. Su looked at me and the girl clasped hands with Motoko. Not the arm, but the hand. Fingers intertwined. "So..."

"You saw," said Motoko and it was not a question.

"I did," I said carelessly, shrugging.

"And?"

For a moment I felt jealousy bubble up like a well before it got capped off. This was their lives and I had no place in it, except for being a friend who they can cry on and possibly provide as a target dummy during sword practice. "Hey, I'm happy for you. I really am." I grinned widely, feeling good about the whole scenario. "I'm glad you two found each other. And on that note, I'd best get Shinobu working her feminine charms on Nyamo as soon as possible."

Motoko spluttered incoherently, turning beet red and Su laughed. "Best find your own girl or guy soon, Kitsune!" Su called out. I turned and headed off towards the door, leaving the kendo-ka to stammer out her insecurities of Shinobu acting like she did towards Su. I merely threw back a loudly voiced tip on tongue technique and Su got this grin on her face before dragging Motoko up the stairs.

Pushing the door of the tea shop open, I click on the light. Mutsumi had long since retired to bed and her light was off. Snoozing sounds could be heard as I crawled into bed. Too bad I'm horribly straight. Mutsumi would be a nice girl to spend the rest of my life with.

With that, I clicked off the light as the loud semi-insane laughter of Su could be heard floating on the wind with a Motoko yelp following soon afterwards.


End file.
